


Rumors and Whispers

by PartTimeWizard



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Incorrect Quotes, one (1) bad pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeWizard/pseuds/PartTimeWizard
Summary: Rumors and whispers spread fast in the GAR, but the line between true and false is not a clear one.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 148





	Rumors and Whispers

“Wolffe really likes hugs, he just won’t say anything. So if you ever see him looking grumpy, just go up and give him a hug. No really, you should do it. He’ll love it.”

“Some clones were engineered to survive on caf alone. Just look at Commander Cody.”

“The longest record for staying up is 73 hours. General Kenobi currently holds the record, but if you can beat him we have a prize pool.”

“Captain Rex only wears his kama because it makes him feel pretty.”

“I heard Jesse is the most huggable clone.”

“Jesse, stop spreading rumors about yourself.”

“...Yes, Captain.”

“Will I get court-martialed if––”

“If you have to ask, the answer is yes.”

“I wish I could be a part of the 501st. I hear they have pillow fights.”

“Five people got sent to the med bay for that.”

“Why is Hardcase’s nose bleeding?”

“Wolffe punched him for barking at his men.”

“Hey, you know that new trooper, Tup? Do you think the name’s short for anything?”

“Tupothy?”

“Situp?”

“Tupbias?” 

“Tup of the morning?”

“Tup and roll?”

“Tupperware?” 

“General Plo called Comet ‘ad’ today, and he started crying.”

“I mean, I would too.”

“What’s Commander Wolffe’s favorite thing for breakfast?”

“What?”

“Wolffels.”

“Get out.”

“At this point, Rex might be part bird. He’s had more airtime than most pilots.”

“I bet Commander Tano twenty credits she couldn’t bench press Fives.”

“And?”

“She’s looking for him. Do you know where he’s hiding?”

“Hey, Commander, what’s the policy on adopting strays?”

“Why?”

*silence*

“Hey, Waxer? Why?!”

“If General Skywalker doesn’t show up in fifteen minutes, we’re legally allowed to leave.”

"Did you hear Commander Fox fell off a roof last week?"

"Again? What happened?"

"Commander Thorn pushed him."


End file.
